random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redsox1099/Half-Life: Uplink/Half-Life: Day One Review
I admit it now, I am becoming obsessed with the Half-Life universe. Was it because of Portal 2? That demo of Half-Life 2 on Steam? All the rage about Episode 3 online? Perhaps all 3. I was becoming so obsessed, that I had to find a new demo about anything Half-Life related. Well, I was over my godfather's house yesterday, and I found an Episode 2 demo off of his Xbox, so I played it. IT SUCKED. All I got to fight were two Headcrab Zombies, and a headcrab that injected neurotoxin inside me. So, I then walked off to his computer in retreat. I was about to come to chat in boredom, when I found that Sierra and Valve didn't release just one demo for the original game, BUT TWO! These demos are Half-Life: Uplink and Half-Life: Day One. Now, I managed to download these demos onto my flash drive (basicly because Goldsrc games have small sizes, or something like that), so I could play them anywhere, thanks to the folks at PC Magazine and Game Front, but I couldn't play them until I played them in capatability mode for Windows 98/Windows Me. The following two sections will explain about the content in these demos. I hope you enjoy my review! :) Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 21:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Half-Life Uplink To be fair, this was the easiest of the two to get, since Serria did release it online, and can be downloaded from PC Mag, and from links provided by IGN, but doesn't really matter either way. In this demo, you play as Gordon Freeman in a quick mission exclusive to the demo, where he has to send an uplink through a sattelite. Easy right? WRONG. In order to get to the sattelite, you have to fight through an army of aliens from Xen, and Marines to do your job. Overall, this was a neat little demo, and is worth playing, even if you already have the game. The only problems I had with this is that my copy crashed while trying to destroy a vending machine to get somewhere, and that we will never know the real ending to this demo. (Links: http://www.pcworld.com/downloads/file/fid,6813-order,1-page,1-c,alldownloads/description.html http://www.fileplanet.com/10360/10000/fileinfo/Half-Life:-UpLink-Demo) Half-Life: Day One Just for refrence, this demo originally released before the game came out, only bundled with certain graphic cards back in the day. I know, you're probably thinking " HOW DA HECK DID U GET DIS?", am I right? Well, I googled for it online, and you can easily get it from Game Front and ModDB (which is strange, since it isn't a mod. =/). Anyways, this demo is the first fifth of the full game (score!), and takes you through the first 4 (5, if you count the Tram scene) chapters of the game, along with a training level, which Uplink also has. I suggest that you get this if you don't already have Half-Life, but you really wanna get it. Now, I must say that Day One has few differences from the full game..... okay, ALOT of differences, including that... *It is possible to crouch-walk faster. *The console and cheats cannot be activated. *Direct3D is not supported. *The files stored in the .pak files have priority over the files placed in the actual folders. *The Glock 17's magazine holds 18 rounds instead of 17. *When the Glock is picked up for the first time, it contains 17 rounds, and if an other weapon is selected, the pistol becomes unselectable until the player picks up some 9mm ammo. *Up to 25 grenades can be carried instead of 10. *Grenades don't explode if they're cooked for too long. *It is possible to throw grenades further. *The MP5 already has 50 rounds in its magazine when picked up. *Four shells are not kept in reserve when picking up the shotgun. *The shotgun's pump sound is always heard at the correct time. *Ammunition for the pistol and the shotgun contains 30 rounds per box instead of 17 or 12. *The Long Jump Module shown in the hazard course looks like a battery instead of a jetpack. *The HEV battery has a different appearance. *Neither the pistol nor the MP5 reload automatically after emptying a magazine. *There is no secondary attack for the pistol; it can only fire in semi-automatic mode. *HUD sprites found in the Day One files feature an early RPG icon, an unused battery-style armor indicator, less sprites for 320 screen width and 320x sprites that do not feature the bar near the man showing suit power. *Partial player profiles system support cut from the final version. *Some chapter names are different, although the chapters with different names do not appear in the demo. *The HECU Laser Tripmine uses the E3 1998 model, although it was never used in game. *Zoom can be toggled by pressing F11. *When the player reaches the surface in the chapter "We've Got Hostiles", its daytime instead of sundown. *The access to the storage chamber in the beginning of Office Complex (when the shotgun is first found) is not blocked by boxes. *There are more vents in the area where the MP5 is found in the chapter "We've Got Hostiles". *The area seen during the Resonance Cascade in which Vortigaunts surround Gordon is brighter, its walls can be seen with a flashlight and the player's movement is not blocked. *"screenshot" command saves screenshots in broken 8-bit PCX files, while the final version saves them in TGA format. "snapshot" command works the same way as in the final version. *Upward looking is limited. *Blood effects are different: in Day One blood is flowing while in retail it is splashing. *Autoaim is enabled by default and cannot be disabled. *The Gman has a different reaction when being shot by the player. If he is fired upon enough times, he will grab his briefcase to chest level and run back and forth, scared. This is either an easter egg removed from the final game, or implication that Gordon was to come in slightly more direct contact with him, or even that an event would occur where the Gman runs away. *phew* That was a handful. Anyways, that's it. (oh, and how the demo loads after you enter and leave a small area can get really annoying) (Links: http://www.gamefront.com/files/00009563068/Half-Life-Day-One-Demo/ & http://www.moddb.com/downloads/half-life-day-one1) Category:Blog posts Category:Valve Corporation Category:Half Life Category:Demos